Trump Administration (SNL)
The Trump Administration are the protagonist villains of the sitcom sketches on the political satire show Saturday Night Live. They parody the primary faces with caricatures of more demented and exaggerated versions of the current White House staff. Each of their real-life counterparts has expressed slight annoyance towards the show for their cold opens and sketches. History The Trump Administration was formed after Donald Trump won the presidency by surprisingly defeating Hillary Clinton in the general election with the aid of Russian hackers. Ever since then, there have been multiple times in which many members in the Administration (including Trump) desire to resign from their jobs due to knowingly being involved in continuously covering-up Trump's crimes. During their tenure in office, many of original members were forced to leave, fired, and/or arrested which reflects their real-life counterparts statuses. ? Positions *'President': Donald Trump, portrayed by Alec Baldwin. *'Vice President': Mike Pence, portrayed by Beck Bennett. *'Chief Strategist (formerly)': Steve Bannon, portrayed as the Grim Reaper by Mikey Day, later unmasked as Bill Murray. *'1st Attorney General (formerly)': Jeff Sessions, portrayed by Kate McKinnon. *'Acting Attorney General (formerly)': Matt Whitaker, portrayed by Aidy Bryant. *'2nd Attorney General': William Barr, formerly portrayed by Beck Bennett, currently portrayed by Aidy Bryant. *'Chief Counselor': Kellyanne Conway, portrayed by Kate McKinnon. *'1st Press Secretary (formerly)': Sean Spicer, portrayed by Melissa McCarthy. *'2nd Press Secretary (formerly)': Sarah Huckabee Sanders, portrayed by Aidy Bryant. *'First Lady': Melania Trump, portrayed by Cecily Strong. *'Second Lady': Karen Pence, portrayed by Aidy Bryant. *'Secretary of State (formerly)': Rex Tillerson, portrayed by John Goodman. *'Secretary of State': Mike Pompeo, portrayed by Matthew Broderick. *'1st National Security Advisor (formerly)': Micheal Flynn, portrayed by Mikey Day. *'3rd National Security Advisor (formerly)': John Bolton, portrayed by Cecily Strong. *'Adviser': Ivanka Trump, portrayed by Scarlett Johanson. *'Senior Adviser': Jared Kushner, portrayed by Jimmy Fallon, later by Pete Davidson. *'Secretary of Housing and Urban Development': Ben Carson, portrayed by Jay Pharaoh, then Sterling K. Brown. *'Secretary of Commerce': Wilbur Ross, portrayed by Kate McKinnon. *'Director of Communications for the Office of Public Liaison (formerly)': Omarosa Manigault-Newman, portrayed by Leslie Jones. *'Communications Director (formerly)': Anthony Scaramucci, portrayed by Bill Hader. *'Communications Director (formerly)': Hope Hicks, portrayed by Cecily Strong. *'Physician to the President (formerly)': Ronny Jackson, portrayed by Beck Bennett. *'Lawyer': Rudy Giuliani, portrayed by Kate McKinnon. Associates *'Russian President (Mastermind)': Vladimir Putin, portrayed by Beck Bennett. *'Campaign Manager (formerly)': Paul Manafort, portrayed by Alex Moffat. *'Sons': Donald Trump Jr. and Eric Trump, portrayed by Mikey Day and Alex Moffat respectively. *'Daughter': Tiffany Trump, portrayed by Vanessa Bayer. *'Wikileaks Founder': Julian Assange, portrayed by Kate McKinnon. *'Lawyer (fixer) (formerly)': Michael Cohen, portrayed by Ben Stiller. *'Fox and Friends Hosts': Steve Doocey, Ainsley Earhardt, and Brian Kilmeade, portrayed by Alex Moffat, Heidi Gardner, and Beck Bennett respectively. *Roger Stone, portrayed by Steve Martin. *Dr. Harold Bornstein (formerly), portrayed by Martin Short. *'Judge': Roy Moore, portrayed by Mikey Day. *Laura Ingrahm, portrayed by Kate McKinnion. *Judge Jeanine Pirro, portrayed by Cecily Strong. *Tucker Carlson, portrayed by Alex Moffat. *David Clarke, portrayed by Kenan Thompson. *Natalia Veselnitskaya, portrayed by Tina Fey. *'Senate Majority Leader': Mitch Mcconnell, portrayed by Beck Bennett. *'Speaker of the House (formerly)': Paul Ryan, portrayed by Taran Killiam. *'Senator': Ted Cruz, portrayed by Beck Bennett. *Republican Senators: Chuck Grassley, Lindsey Graham, John Neely Kennedy, Thom Tillis, Jeff Flake (formerly), Susan Collins, portrayed by Alex Moffat, Kate McKinnion, Kyle Mooney, Mikey Day, Pete Davidson, and Cecily Strong respectively. *'President pro tempore of the United States Senate (formerly)': Orrin Hatch, portrayed by Beck Bennett. *'Representative': Steve King, portrayed by Mikey Day. *Republican Representatives: Jim Jordan, Paul Gosar, Mark Meadows, portrayed by Bill Hader, Kyle Mooney, and Alex Moffat respectively. *Former Governor of Alaska and Vice President Candidate: Sarah Palin, portrayed by Tina Fey *Lynne Patton, portrayed by Ego Nwodim. *'Lawyer': Alan Dershowitz, portrayed by John Mulaney, later Jon Lovitz. *Roseanne, portrayed by Aidy Bryant. *'Associate Supreme Court Justice': Brett Kavanaugh, portrayed by Matt Damon. *'Associate Supreme Court Justice': Clarence Thomas, portrayed by Kenan Thompson. *Kanye West, portrayed by Chris Redd. *Maurice Symonette, portrayed by Kenan Thompson. *A White House Press Intern, portrayed by Cecily Strong. *'Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia': Mohammad bin Salman, portrayed by Fred Armisen. *'Supreme Leader of North Korea': Kim Jong-un, portrayed by Bowen Yang. *'President of Turkey': Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, portrayed by Fred Armisen. *Jeffery Epstein''' (deceased)', portrayed by Adam Driver. Caricatures *"Donald Trump" is seen as a flighty and vituperative individual who is clueless regarding which discrepancies should and should not be revealed to the public, although he gets away with it no matter what he says/does, and his staff cover for him, causing them to appear equally psychotic. *"Steve Bannon" is seen as an ominous entity (exploited from a bad picture of him on the news in which he appeared very unhealthy and old) and manipulates "Donald Trump" into doing bizarre and childish things for his own amusement. *"Kellyanne Conway" appears to be the most cognizant individual on staff, but still covers for "Trump" with increasingly bizarre lies in the face of the media. She appears to be financially motivated for her actions, and even sings a song about her true intentions. She is also mentally unstable as seen in a ''Fatal Attraction parody. She is usually next to "Trump", keeping him coherent with whatever is happening at the moment, a job she finds emotionally and physically stressful. *"Sean Spicer" is the truculent, inarticulate former Press Secretary, who yells at reporters, and has a strong dislike for Glenn, the New York Times reporter. He will avoid answering questions with potentially incriminating answers, and will provide nonsensical answers instead, such as "the travel ban is not a ban, which makes it not a ban," hinting that he is either delusional or lying. *"Sarah Huckabee Sanders" is the loud, tumultuous Deputy Press Secretary turned Press Secretary, who fills in for "Sean Spicer" if he cannot attend the press conference. She, like the rest of the staff, uses bizarre lies to cover for herself, and her bosses, "Trump" and "Spicer". She is subjected to emotional abuse from "Spicer", as seen when he assaults a reporter for complimenting her and pushes her out of the camera view. She seems oblivious to this, however. She also appears to want to steal "Spicer"'s job. *"Jeff Sessions" is the former racist, lying Attorney General who continuously tries to avoid answering questions about the Russians' influence in the election. His catchphrase is, "I do not recall" (in which Sessions has used the phrase multiple times during his Senate hearings). His father was revealed to be a possum and Sessions himself possesses a possum tail. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Xenophobes Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Strategic Category:Polluters Category:Stock Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:On & Off Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Fictionalized Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain